


all the ways

by ali_summerset



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Drabble Series, F/M, Fluff, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, but no spoilers don't worry, i love these two floofs so much, ladrien, love square, pretty much inspired by season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_summerset/pseuds/ali_summerset
Summary: they love each other - those which they realize and those which they don'teight drabblesadrinette. ladynoir. marichat. ladrien





	all the ways

Marinette loves Adrien like something adoring. Of course it’s expected – he’s her first crush. But sometimes the feeling he puts in her chest is far too big and too present for her tiny frame to contain, for it to be encompassed in a word so fleeting. He’s her _first_ -

He confuses her. He should infuriate her, but instead she dotes from far away. The way he makes her feel is a contradiction. She can’t help but think of rain when far from him, but around him her whole being is lit like a firework, heart and face both set aflame.

                                                                                                                                       

Ladybug loves Adrien like something sweet. When in her presence, her handsome boy is so endearingly shy that it’s like looking in a mirror. Red, she decides, is a good look on him. She glances at him from the corner of her eye and sees him doing the same. Blush and look away. They’ve been playing this strange dance for what may be longer than necessary, but they still can’t seem to stop.

He coughs and thanks her, pinking adorably all the while, and she can’t help that her heart just melts. She responds professionally, of course she does _(liar)_.

                                                                                                                                       

Marinette loves Chat Noir like something longing. The need to tell him has never been more strong than when she is Marinette and her dumb cat in shining armor swoops in to save her. It’s  the way they banter, painfully familiar, that makes her want to scream, look at me, know me, _all of me_. He is one of her best friends, her other half, and the fact that she has to keep this secret from her chaton threatens to tear her apart sometimes.

Her covetous thoughts surprise her, but she knows the truth – he is hers, mask or no.

                                                                                                                                       

Ladybug loves Chat Noir like something fierce. It’s like a hurricane, a lighting storm, a tsunami all thrown into one. Maybe it’s the adrenaline of battle that adds to the heady cocktail of emotions she has for her kitty – no, that’s his stupid, self-sacrificial nature. As he pushes her away from danger (yet again) and takes the full brunt of the attack meant for her, her body turns into a live wire ready to _incinerate_. 

It is this feeling threatening to consume her that worries her, but she’ll make sure her silly cat will always be there to temper her. 

                                                                                                                                       

* * *

 

Chat Noir loves Ladybug like something longing. He is drawn to her like the tide to the moon, a moth to a flame, either way the distance seems insurmountable and yet whenever in her presence, he burns. He yearns deeply and terribly. It’s an ache in him that he can feel almost physically, but he would never trade it nor the gift to be by her side for anything in the world.

Most times he is fulfilled just staying in her orbit, but sometimes his Lady surprises him by gravitating towards him instead of the other way around. He _hopes_.

                                                                                                                                       

Adrien loves Ladybug like something adoring. As Chat Noir, he stands equal as her partner, but as Adrien he gets to be swept off his feet by his savior. He’s far too embarrassed to say how much he likes it. As Adrien he can fanboy like the whole of Paris, but he knows he’s different because he _knows_ her. It is this privilege that he keeps tucked in his heart like a precious treasure.

He has no mask with which to hide his open devotion, and Ladybug would think nothing amiss because she deserves the world’s and so much more.

                                                                                                                                       

Chat Noir loves Marinette like something fierce. It’s in the way his heart and fist clenches whenever she stands up to an Akuma. He knows she is more than capable – the way she takes command in such situations always leaves him breathless – but she doesn’t have powers. It’s more for his peace of mind than anything that his need for her to be safe is satisfied.

He hates to treat her like a damsel in distress but she is his Princess, and he’ll slay dragons and _everything_ else that would threaten to hurt her. But she still saves him too.

                                                                                                                                       

Adrien loves Marinette like something sweet. She is spun sugar, cotton candy, a warm chocolate chip cookie. Everything about her makes him feel light. He doesn’t know the name of the feeling she inspires in him, but he craves it. It’s in his thoughtless touches and unconscious way of entering her personal space.

Her galaxy eyes should undo him, and the stars dusting her cheeks. But instead of being flustered in the cradle of her arms, whether under an umbrella or in a fairytale waltz, the only thing he feels is an overwhelming peace and his soul whispering, content – _home_.

                                                                                                                                       


End file.
